Harry Potter and the Discovery of Family
by willowbabe
Summary: A crossover with Sailor Moon. Not as bad as it sounds. Harry gets some new neighbours and a lot of suprises...


Disclaimer: Hello?!!! It's called fanfiction.net.Do you really think I own this?

A/N: Okay, this may be a bit confusing… It's a Sailor Moon/Harry Potter crossover, but I will be looking at it from two sides. I will write one chapter from a Sailor Moon character's POV, and the same chapter from a Harry Potter character's POV. The Sailor Moon half will be posted on the Sailor Moon Board, and vice versa. Hopefully it shouldn't be nesscessary to know both HP and SM, but I'd advise you do read the HP books and the SM mangas cos they're both totally awesome.

Dedicated to my awesome best friends Laura and Sarah and also to Merlin for just being him. I guess Justin deserves a mention too. 

****

Harry Potter and the Discovery of Family

Chapter 1

__

A crossover fanfiction by Pudadingding

Using characters and situations from

Sailor Moon by Naoko Takeuchi and 

Harry Potter by JK Rowling

Harry Potter was not a normal 16 year old boy. Not by any standards. He was a wizard. A powerful wizard at that. He had faced a dark wizard (the one who had murdered both his parents) on no more than six occasions now, and managed to come out alive. Others had not been so lucky. Put that together with the fact that his Godfather was a convicted murderer on the run, his almost- godfather (as Remus Lupin was called) was a werewolf, and one of his best friends had just learnt that she was a seer… Yes Harry Potter was not a normal boy.

Which would probably surprise you if I were to tell you what Harry was doing at this precise moment. For Harry Potter was currently at the local park, in the small suburb of Little Whinging, playing basketball with a few of the other local youths. 

His aunt and uncle, Petunia and Vernon Dursley were having the new neighbour around, and they didn't want that 'abnormal trash of a boy' around to disturb it. Not after what had happened the summer before Harry's second year at his school, Hogwarts, when Vernon's boss Mr. Mason and his wife came round for dinner. That was a disaster if there ever was one.

So Harry had been kicked out to the park, with strict orders not to return until the streetlights were on, and people were trickling home from the pub. Harry was fine with this. The less time spent at No.4 Privet Drive, the better. 

Anyway, he was quite enjoying himself at the park. He had grown considerably since he attended the local primary school, and was practically unrecognizable from the scrawny little boy who was constantly being picked on by the fat kid, Dudley Dursley, and his gang. In fact, several of the girls had been found swooning, after he walked past, as they admired his firm abs - toned from several years as seeker on the gryffindor quidditch team - his raven black hair, just waiting for fingers to run their way through it, and his emerald green eyes, which looked as if they could tell you everything and nothing in just one glance. 

Many of the boys were jealous, but they found themselves too in awe of the tall dark stranger, who had appeared one day at the park a few years ago, and had returned every summer since. They found him to be very mysterious as well. All they knew about him was his name, James Evans, his age, and a little bit about some of his friends. It was quite strange. 

Harry, known to the boys he was playing as James, had just jumped to shoot the ball, when he suddenly felt a sharp pain in his scar. The ball fell from his hands, and he clutched at his forehead, landing on the concrete court hard. He briefly remembered the other boys crowding around him, and a few girls gasping in shock, before his head rolled back, and his world turned black.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

It was dark. The only light came from the small fire in the middle of a small group of people, dressed in black robes, wearing masks, and looking altogether rather sinister. At the head of the group sat a tall figure on a throne, his red snakelike eyes glowing brightly. 

"We shall attack soon!" he hissed, every syllable cast fear and terror over his minions, making them back away in fear. Harry could see some of the death-eaters (for that is what they were) shiver, and he noticed a gleam of silver protude from the arms of one man's robes.

Wormtail, he thought grimly. Voldemort continued in his little pep talk, unaware that Harry was spying on the meeting, through the link in his scar.

"Now that his secret keeper has been killed, we shall finally be able to reach him. Dumbledore was a fool thinking he could hide him from me. Me, the greatest wizard of all time. I managed to find his parents, and I shall manage to find him. Harry Potter will soon be within my grasp. And when he is…" There was a pause during which the figure smiled, a smile which would make even death turn on his heel and flee.

"… I will kill him!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry sat up with a start, scaring away the youths that had gathered around him. Automatically, his hand raised towards his scar, and he was surprised when it revealed blood. He looked at the crowd, not really taking the scenery in. He had just one thought in his mind. _'Tell Dumbledore.' _

He tried to get up, but almost collapsed, and had to lean on one of the boys to stop himself from falling to the ground again.

"Careful there, Harry." Said the boy, Robert, brushing his floppy brown hair out of his eyes. "Don't want you fainting on us again." 

"Harry? But my name is James." he replied, upset that his secret was out. When he was James, he was just a normal muggle boy. A bit mysterious, granted but still a normal boy. Harry Potter however, wasn't.

"Yeah right!" said another, Lewis, helping Robert maneuver him towards the park exit. "We may be quite gullible, especially me, but when we see something as recognizable as that scar of yours, we're gonna remember. You were famous for that during primary school." 

"And for the rest of my life, it seems." Harry muttered, trying to walk towards the gates himself, although it was obvious he still needed the others help. "I need to get back home. I need to send a letter to someone." 

"Sure, you still at Dudley's house?" The other youths were familiar with No.4 Privet drive, as it was where they had be forced to attend several birthday parties as a child, due to Dudley's bullying nature. It was also a place they avoided as they got older. 

"Yeah, unfortunatly. But this will be my last summer there. Next year, I'm moving out to live with my mates. 15 years of the Dursleys is more than enough." 

"Any amount of time with Dudley is more than enough!" spouted a girl, Sarah, who had decided to accompany them. Sarah didn't really have any close female friends, and was usually hanging around with the boys. She liked to think she was the original tomboy. She was about the only girl in Little Whinging who didn't have a crush on Harry, and reminded him a lot of Hermione. 

Both were brunnettes and had brown eyes. They were about the same height too, with Sarah reaching a measley 5 foot and 6 inches, whereas Hermione was 5 foot and 3 inches. Sarah had her hair cut shorter than Hermione's though, and usually covered it up with a hat of some sort. Today it was a brown fisherman's hat, which suited her better than the beanie she'd worn the day before.

Sarah was also constantly turning Dudley down, as he seemed to have developed an unhealthy fasicnation with her that only stopped short of stalking her, and sniffing her underwear. Harry liked to tease Dudley about it, and often walked around the house talking about what 'good friends' they were. 

"I whole-heartedly agree." Harry replied, stumbling up a curb.

The four teens laughed, and Harry was glad that they hadn't really asked any questions. They just seemed to be accepting him for who he was, and not who he had been. It was a refreshing experience. 

They reached Privet Drive and Sarah was elected to speak to the Dursleys if only for the reason that they might be nice to her, due to Duddykin's crush. She hobbled with Harry to the door, and knocked. After a brief explanation to Aunt Petunia, Sarah helped Harry up the stairs then left. 

Harry managed to only catch a brief glimpse of the back of the neighbour's head, a dark black, that was almost as messy as his, before he was locked in his room. He wrote the nesscessary letter to Dumbledore, along with brief notes to Sirius, Hermione, and the Weasleys (well, Ron and Ginny) before he closed his eyes and fell into a fitful sleep.

Well? Read the Sailor Moon part as well, (click on my bio to find it) and tell me what you think. Should I continue? I have the next chapter planned, but I'm unsure whether to write it…


End file.
